Funatsu
Funatsu (船津, Funatsu) is the second in command of the Omekata Cult led by The Sixth, Tsubaki Kasugano. Serving as a minor villain, he himself appears little in the series, but played a crucial role by twisting Tsubaki and Reisuke Houjou to the point of insanity. He appears in Future Diary: Paradox, serving as a secondary villain to Aru Akise and Tsubaki. Appearance & Personality Funatsu is a bald old-aged man who wears the traditional robes of the Omekata Cult. Funatsu is a traitorous, scheming and power-hungry individual who seeks nothing more than to make the Cult his by any means necessary. He cruelly killed Tsubaki's parents, the leaders of the Cult, because they wanted to give the High Priestess Tsubaki a normal life and would have led Funatsu losing his power in the cult. His wickedness was shown in that he would orchestrate what would be one of the greatest disasters of the series by effectively forcing Tsubaki to submit through gang-rape and injection of drugs to break her and turn the otherwise benevolent Cult into a criminal organization. With little to no sympathy for Tsubaki, he would allow her to be tortured until she mentally broke. All for his own gain. Plot Overview History His previous life before joining the Omekata Cult is unknown. It is known since his earliest appearance that he has served as the second in command of the Cult for a rather long time, posing as a sincere and devoted member of the cult to its leaders, namely Tsubaki's parents. He would plot their death through means of a bomb attached to a car two years prior to the series, after knowing they wanted to dissolve the cult. He is successful and consequently convinces the shocked and confused members of the Cult to perform criminal acts starting by gang-raping Tsubaki, who would be tortured for years until her sanity finally fades and becomes the ruthless individual she is later on. The Cult of the Sixth Funatsu mostly appears through flashbacks and only shows up briefly in one scene. He remains the Second-in-Command of the Omekata Cult, keeping Tsubaki locked in her prison indefinitely while allowing her to be repeatedly raped. Funatsu's actions at this time have twisted the parents of The Fifth, Reisuke Houjou after participating in the religion's horrific schemes, and therefore Funatsu responsible of the creation of both Tsubaki and Reisuke two of the most insane participants of the Survival Game. Funatsu makes an appearance when Omekata followers hypnotised by Yomotsu Hirasaka, the Twelfth, begin their rampage across Omekata Temple. Funatsu tells a follower to put out one of Hirasaka's fires, but another hypnotized follower comes up from behind and kills Funatsu with an axe. The Third World Funatsu is seen again in the third world. Thanks to the efforts of The First, Yukiteru Amano and The Ninth, Minene Uryu who changed the future by saving the third incarnation of The Second, Yuno Gasai this would cause a domino effect on the future of the Participants. Tsubaki would hear reports of an explosion at Sakurami Middle School, leading her to advise her parents to wait before leaving on their drive. This event bought enough time for followers of the Cult to discover a bomb that had been planted under her parents's car. Funatsu is revealed to be the culprit and promptly apprehended by Omekata followers. With his assassination attempt now foiled, the adverse effects of his plans on Tsubaki and Reisuke are gone, and the two are seen living happy lives. It is unknown what happens to him, as he never appears again in this timeline. It is presumed that he was arrested following the incident. Future Diary: Paradox Funatsu reprises his role in Paradox and his actions at first follow the main storyline. However, when Aru Akise attempts to rescue Tsubaki from the temple, Funatsu gathers the cult to stop them from escaping. Akise escapes with Tsubaki and Reisuke anyway, while Funatsu allies himself with Muru Muru and Yomotsu Hirasaka to recover Tsubaki. Akise and Tsubaki are ambushed by cult members under the hypnosis of Yomotsu. When Tsubaki challenges Funatsu to confess, he at first does not fall for the trick. However, with Akise's urging, Funatsu openly admits to his culpability in killing Tsubaki's parents while standing in front of the whole Omekata Cult, who he believes are still hypnotized. Akise laughs and reveals that this had been their plan all along: Reisuke was to lure Yomotsu under the guide of a little boy 'needing to be rescued'. Reisuke would explain the situation to Yomotsu who, under his belief of justice, would need to help Tsubaki by removing the hypnosis from the Cult members. The Omekata members immediately exclaim at Funatsu's confession. Seeing this, Funatsu immediately denies it, but a member of the cult punches him for his audacity, knocking him out cold. He is later arrested. At the end of Paradox, Muru Muru succeeds in reversing time, and the events of Paradox are erased. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters